Ace's Sacrifice
They going up stair and then Taz and Wile got knocked out from a Force Field and Ace saw Lexi Ace: Lexi! Lexi! Lexi! Open your eyes! Duck: It's no use. That girl has lost her heart, she cannot wake up. He put her down Ace: What? You... you're not Duck. Duck: The Symbol cannot be completed, so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps. Ace: Princess? Lexi a Princess? Duck: Yes. A without her power, the Symbol will be remain incomplete. It is time she's awakened. Ace: Look, Mac! I don't know, who you are! But... Let Duck go! And give him back his heart! Duck: First. You must give the Princes back her heart. Then he clutch some pain from his Chest and he fell down Daffy: Ace! Ace: What's happen to my chest? Duck: Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Lexi's heart rest within you! Ace: Lexi. Lexi is inside me? Duck: I know all that there is to know. Ace: Tell me. Who are you? Duck: It is I. Mephiles. The Seeker of Darkness. He is walking to Ace and Daffy is going to attack him and he got pushed out from Mephiles Mephiles: So. I shall release now, Princess. Complete the Symbol with your power. Open the Door, lead me into everlasting darkness! He is going to attack Ace and then Lexi: Ace! Ace blocked it with his Sword Ace: Forget it! There's no way, you're taking Lexi's Heart! He is fighting Mephiles and he has been defeated and then he has been vanished Ace: Duck! Daffy: Ace! Look! Wile: The Symbol! He look at it and he aim his sword to the Heartless Symbol Wile: It won't work! The Symbol is not finish yet. Ace: What can we do? Wile: The only way is to awake Lexi. Ace: I think you're right. If we can free her heart... but... but how? A sword that opens people's hearts... I wonder. He walk to the Sword Wile: Ace? He picked it up Wile: Ace! Hold on! Taz: No! Daffy: No! Don't do it! Ace: Later. He turned the Sword and stab it on his Chest and then the Sword is making 6 Hearts and it went to the Princess and the Last one on Ace, went to Lexi's Body. And Ace is fading Daffy: Ace! Ace! Lexi get up and she saw Ace fading Lexi: Ace! Ace: Goodbye, Lexi. She tried to grab him and then he turned into a small fragments of light Daffy: Ace! Come back, Ace! Back to Ace Ace: What's. What's happening to me? Falling... falling into Darkness Back to Lexi and the Other Lexi: Ace. Are you... no it can't be. I won't let it go! Then Mephiles the Hedgehog has appeared Mephiles: So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Symbol has now been completed. You have surgery your purpose. But now it's over. He walk up to them Daffy: Don't make another move! Wile: Do you think that we have to find him, all by ourselves? Daffy: I don't know. Then he has been stopped Mephiles: Impossible. Then Duck has appeared as a Spirit Duck: No! You won't use me for this! Lexi: Duck! Duck: You gotta leave! The Heartless are coming. They saw all the Heartless and they running away Wile: What about the Symbol?! Daffy: Let's just get out of here! Then Ace has turned into a Heartless and they Following them Daffy: Come on, Lexi! Lexi: I can't leave them behind! Wile: Don't worry about them! And Beside Naruto will saved them! Lexi ran to the other Wile: The Heartless is here! They saw one Heartless Daffy: I'll take care of him! He clobbered Ace Daffy: Stupid Heartless. Get lost! The Heartless is looking at Lexi Lexi: Ace... is that you? Then they have been surrounded by the Heartless Wile: Oh No! They are fighting them and Lexi is protection him Lexi: This time, I'll protect you. Then Heartless jumped to Lexi Lexi: Ace! They saw Lexi dragging away from the Heartless Daffy: Ah! Wile: Lexi! Then a Light has burst away from the Heartless and it was Ace and he's holding Lexi Ace: Lexi. Thank you. Lexi: Ace. All: Ace! Then more Heartless has surrounded them, then Naruto stop them Naruto: Go! Hurry! Ace: What about you?! Naruto: I'll be fine. I'm not leaving with Sakura. Now go! The Heartless are coming. Ace: Okay. Let's get out of here. They left Hollow Bastion and went back to Traverse Town